The Cross Academy
by MsJadeSilver
Summary: He always kept something from me. There is something else there... We've been together for four years... But how much did I ever really know about him? God knows I tried... I tried to be close to him, but my not-so-mutual feelings for Kaname got in the way. Maybe it's time to give up on my old savior... and really get to know Zero. Will have Lemon/fluff later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, nor characters from Vampire Knight.

Attention: May have Lemon/Lime/fluff later on. I haven't decided quite yet. Also haven't decided how it ends. Review! :D Let me know how i'm doing!

(Side Note: I do use some Dialog from the books, to add to the realism.)

My name is Yuki Cross. I'm a first year student at Cross Academy, and a member of the Disciplinary Committee. Why the need for a Disciplinary Committee in an illustrious boarding school? Why could there possibly be an issue with well-mannered, education-oriented students?

I was standing guard, opposed by a multitude of squealing girls. A bead of sweat trickled down my forehead, my knees wanting so desperately to buckle and send me to the floor, like I know the students pushing me from behind wished I would. "KYAAAA!"s and "MOVE DISCIPLINARY COMMITTEE!"s were exclaimed from dozens of seagull-like students as they shoved and prodded my small body. One tremendously hard poke made me turn to demand an apology, but by then, their eyes were no longer on me.

Why the need for Security Personnel to go to and from class? Well, the reason for that could be explained by the separation of two classes. The Day Class... and the Night Class. The Day Class ranges from a group of regular, everyday kids coming from middle to higher income families, all studying hard and getting a good education.

Gasps were heard as the long, high-pitched moan erupted from the aging hinges on the gate just in front of the Moon Dormitory. The squeals stopped. The shoving stopped. Time itself fell into the void of silence. A light breeze picked up brushing aside my long dark hair, the sweat on my forehead disappeared, and the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end.

The sharp, hollow sound of footsteps befell the grounds, and the mob of female students began an uproar, no longer sounding like a group of longing girls, but a hoarde of crazed fanatics!

The Night class.

A group of genuinely graceful, well-spoken, and intelligent students.

"KAWAAIIIII!"

"KYAAAA!"

The shoving and pushing was worse than before, the wave of students grew fierce with intensity when the first Night student walked within viewing distance of the large, rumbling crowd. Just behind me, I was pretty sure I heard the thump of someone fainting.

Something I forgot to mention. Not only is the Night Class an elite group, every student attending the Night Class... is exceptionally beautiful.

"Good Morning, Ladies!" a stray voice, undoubtedly from Aido Hanabusa, a class member who really loves his women.

"KYAAAAA!"

One last push knocked me to the ground, and I fell face-first into the cement path. Instant headache. I crawled achingly to my knees when I felt a gentle touch on my shoulder.

"Are you alright Yuki?" The velvet voice brushed my ear like a sad song from another world. I looked up to see the owner of the soothing sound, and was slowly drowned in the crimson eyes of my savior from long ago.

"Kaname!" My voice came out sounding like a squeak, Kaname's mouth curled slightly in a little smile. My cheeks turned an alarming shade of red, I felt warm waves reach my face.

Kuran Kaname. He's the renowned President of the Night Class, and he is the boy...

Who saved my life.

Please Review! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, nor characters from Vampire Knight.

Attention: May have Lemon/Lime/fluff later on. I haven't decided quite yet. Also haven't decided how it ends. Review! :D Let me know how i'm doing!

(Side Note: I do use some Dialog from the books, to add to the realism.)

Ten years ago...

I was stumbling awkwardly through the snow, I was a child, my little feet tripping over little branches and mounds of snow. *poof* I fell on my face into the soft, cold fluff. I got up, then sat back on my little butt.

My toes were cold, my feet are cold, and my nose was red with cold. I looked down at the snow-riddled mittens that covered my little fingers.

"White...Snow..." I played joyfully in the snow, even though my body was frozen from cold.

"Are you... Lost... Little girl?" A gruff voice carried itself in the blustery snow flurries. A dark shadow loomed over my snowy play, the light was gone from the form, and my eyes grew wide.

He crept closer, he bent to my level and flashed a set of deadly, inhuman fangs in a wicked grin. His eyes were wild, like an animal bent on hunger.

"May I drink your blood?" He bared his fangs hungrily, no longer pretending to be friendly, no need to withhold his horrible secret from a random victim. His hands gripped the top of my head, pulling a bit of my hair, I winced at the pain from his other hand, grasping all too tightly my arm, leaving bruises on my soft, pale flesh. His mouth touched my neck for an instant, then a splash of blood cascaded over my snow-covered body, accompanied by the immediate release of the harsh hands that touched me. My eyes had been closed tight, I wimpered softly, still afraid to open my eyes.

"You are a disgrace to all vampires..." My eyes popped open at the sound of another being in my midst. In front of me, also covered in the attackers blood, was a boy. His untamed brown hair swept by his face, his deep red eyes held me in their gaze.

"Are you alright?" His voice was calm and soothing, his tongue licked away the blood that tainted his hand. He smiled and opened his arms to me, and I stood from the cold pool of ice and blood I had been sitting in, and fell into the waiting arms of my hero.

I jumped up suddenly, realizing I had spent too much time staring into the eyes of Kuran Kaname, the President of the Night Class.

"I'm fine! Thank you very much!" I had said it too loudly and the crowd of girls were staring at me menacingly, jealous that I could have such an encounter with the beautiful and popular Kuran Kaname, one of the most attractive and charming boys in the entire Academy. I looked around a blushed more, my eyes finally falling on Kaname, if I hadn't been mistaken, I could have sworn his smile fell just a little.

"You always speak so formally to me... It makes me feel a little lonely, Yuki." His eyes were soft and thoughtful, but his smile had a sad note.

"Well... because... You saved my life, Kaname!" I sputtered, sounding hopefully as sincere as I had meant it to be. He smiled brighter at this, taking my thought into consideration. He lifted a gentle hand and placed it tenderly on my head, I felt like the child in the snow that day all over again.

"Don't worry about that. It was a long time ago." His voice was as beautiful as his face or his eyes, but I knew that his voice was an extension of his magnificent heart, and it was the sweetest sound I'd ever heard.

I was broken abruptly from my thoughts as the gentle hand was pulled from my hair, just in front of my eyes a pale, black-clad hand tightly gripped the hand of Kaname, who was still posed to touch me. It took a moment to adjust to the sudden change of air that surrounded me.

"Class has started... Kuran." The severe tone of Zero Kiryu, who's voice was somewhere on the line of calm and angry, he sounded as if the line was about to be crossed. Kaname ripped his hand from that of his oppressor, and calmly walked away, glancing back at us both seemingly impervious to Zero's unexpected intrusion.

"You're scary... Mr Disciplinary Committee..." Kaname said finally, walking book in hand with his fellow classmates.

The group of Day Class students had been momentarily hindered by the scene of me and Kaname interacting, but now that he had been released from his help of me, they were crying out "KYAA KYAA!" again. One of the girls presented Kaname with a rose, she was a first year as well, and the rose was beautiful, the ribbon handmade and picturesque. He accepted it and went on his way. The girl squealed as she disappeared into the crowd.

"Whether you like him or not is no business of mine... But you do understand right?" Zero's voice had changed, it seemed more unfeeling than upset now. I sighed, the red dissipating from my cheeks.

"I understand... That they're different from us." I looked up at my fellow Disciplinary Committee member, a tall, silver haired boy with strong angular features. He had been looking at me intently, but I hadn't noticed until we met each other's gaze. His lavender kissed eyes sunk into mine, I was at a loss for words for the moment.

When the "KYAA"s started anew, his brows furrowed and he rolled his eyes. He turned to the crowd and glared for a second, taking in the bustling, wailing crowd in front of him. When he finally could take no more, he erupted into a angry volcano, shouting for the girls to "GET THE FUCK BACK TO YOUR DORMS!" They all jumped about a foot in the air and rushed away, yelling not-so-lady-like things back at him as they ran.

I pounced on him and started punching him in the arm, yelling at him for being late and leaving me with all those girls alone. He sarcastically mumbled "ouch...ouch...ow" until my irritation subsided, then I huffed, directing my pout at him. He looked back at me and straightened his black uniform jacket, giving a kind of half smirk, half frown. After spending every day with him, I knew that this was his version of a smile. It grew on me, so I was just a smile to me.

"You know..." he paused a moment, collecting a thought. "I'll be here next time." I was taken aback a little, he had almost shown some kind of concern for me.

I pounced on him again, this time giving him a squeeze, "You better!" I said playfully. He shrugged me off uncomfortably, I opened my eyes wide when I saw his face turn a shade of red as he turned away, and we started following after the Night Class.

Scattered on the ground of the path a few yards away, lie a wilted, blackened rose, accompanied by a perfect, handmade bow.

Please Review! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, nor characters from Vampire Knight.

Attention: May have Lemon/Lime/fluff later on. I haven't decided quite yet. Also haven't decided how it ends. Review! :D Let me know how i'm doing!

(Side Note: I do use some Dialog from the books, to add to the realism.)

I am REALLY enjoying this Fanfiction thing! I hope it's good, I'm doing my best :D

Please Review!

Since the time before memory, secretly weaved into the intricate fabric of our history, a horrific war was waged between the the beings that hid in the shadows, Vampires... and the humans. Terrible beings plague the earth, unknown to almost all of the living. Vampires that kill, beasts in human form... They exist.

But what the students in the day class do not know...

Is that the entire student population of the Night Class...

Consists entirely of Vampires.

"I. Don't. Get it." Zero's cold voice made me shudder in the Headmaster's Office. He was in the middle of a heated conversation, or rather, argument with the Headmaster over the Disciplinary Committee's duties.

"Why the fuck do we guard_ them_ like they are Fashion Models or superstars?!" He slammed his strong hands down on the Headmaster's desk, making him slosh his cocoa, almost into his lap I might add. The Headmaster took a sip of his shivering cocoa, and seemed to ease back into his comfy-looking seat, bracing himself for any more obscenities that could fly out of Zero's mouth at any moment. He looked carefully at Zero, gauging his anger and trying to formulate a sentence that wouldn't lead him to another frightful fit from his committee member.

"You have such a hard time, every night when you return from duty. " he said simply, more of a statement than an outright answer, I winced in preparation for Zero's retort.

"If you can see how goddamn frustrating this job is, then get more students on the Committee! This one..." he jutted an accusing thumb at me and I opened my eyes in shock. "Is useless!" his tongue cut me deep. I fought a tear for a millisecond, ten shouted back.

"You always ditch me when it's time to work! Shut UP!" I felt a strange sense of pride in myself for standing up for myself. Zero's glare never fully turned around to meet my eyes, but I could feel it in the air.

"I'm sorry, Zero, but you know that it is Impossible." he took another small sip of his slowly cooling cocoa. "The Day class and the Night Class can remain in one school together! But I need you two to help me!" He stood, letting his cocoa fall to the desk, luckily falling perfectly and not spilling a drop.

"You, my adorable son, and Yuki, my Beloved daughter! You are the ones I have chosen to take on this burden! I know that these two classes can be together, if only they had help!" The headmaster flung his arms in the air, as if he was using them to help prove his point.

"What the hell... Zero mumbled. "I don't remember being told I was adopted son! Anyway, Yuki." Zero turned to me and said carefully, "You are his real adopted daughter, so why don't you tell him?" he said, I was shocked to think he cared my opinion.

I stepped shoulder to shoulder with Zero and took a breath. His eyes were set on me, waiting for my words.

"Well... I think that the two are doing fairly well with each other! I'm glad to be a Disciplinary Committee member!" I added with a big, happy smile that made the Headmaster light up, and Zero glared menacingly. _I suppose... that is not what he had wanted me to say..._

"Oh Yuki! What a wonderful daughter I have!" He stood taller now, shouting to the heavens(yet hopefully not reaching the ears of any students) his joy, "I want to put an end to this terrible war between the species! A world where human and vampire walks hand in hand! Starting with the graceful, intellectual students here!" Zero made an 'I''m going to be sick' face and stared into the distance. "That's why I created this school! That's why I brought in the Night class!" He began galloping around the room, making a fool of himself.

I looked over at Zero... His face was burnt into a red hot flame of hate. He glanced quickly at me, I saw him try to muster a 'Zero smile', but he could not.

"I'm going... to go on patrol. See ya later Yuki."His voice defeated, he slammed the door behind him, leaving me and the Headmaster in a thick fog of silence.

"I... do understand what Zero is saying..." I looked down at my hands... The Headmaster sat back in his back and played with his mug of cocoa absently.

"There are vampires that attack humans..."

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, nor characters from Vampire Knight.

Attention: May have Lemon/Lime/fluff later on. I haven't decided quite yet. Also haven't decided how it ends. Review! :D Let me know how i'm doing!

(Side Note: I do use some Dialog from the books, to add to the realism.)

I haven't stopped writing since I started. I can't stop haha.

Please Review!

Four years ago, I was woken from sleep on a cold winter's night. The moon was high and the darkness was kept at bay by its powerful rays. Headmaster was talking quietly at the door, I rushed downstairs to see what the Headmaster was upset about. I was still young then. I had been living with my new 'father' for a while, and had finally claimed this place as my home. I still had no memories of my past, no memories before that day.

At the door, stood father, and in his care, a young boy, a little older than myself, but his eyes held an aged, vacant stare. He wore a large coat over his bare chest, his feet were bare and looked painfully frozen. But more disturbing than the withering look in the boy's eyes, was the blood that covered him.

"Yuki." Father looked back at me, and sent the boy my way. He walked slowly and quietly to me and stayed silent.

"I need to talk to the police and... sort out some other things." He saw the questioning look on my face and sighed. "His parents were killed by a bad vampire Yuki... Please, take him to clean him up." I nodded, my mouth was open in shock. His parents were killed... Like mine probably had all those years ago.

"Um... Well, I'll take you to the bathroom." He just stood there, waiting for something that never came. I reached out to him, fearing offending him, "May I touch you?" he didn't answer. Every time I asked him something, he never answered.

That hateful gaze haunted me.

"YUKI CROSS!" A loud shout woke me from my slumber, I had fallen asleep again during class, a little puddle of drool was on my desk. I blushed in embarrassment, wiping it away and scolding myself. I didn't bother to sit up yet though, if I didn't, the teacher would move on. After a moment, I heard him sigh in defeat and call another name.

"Alright, KIRYU!" a moment passed. "KIRYU!" his rage was intense.

"Um... teacher...? Kiryu is asleep too..." someone said from his desk, he was afraid to snitch on Zero, but he was probably tired of hearing their names over and over too.

"SUPPLEMENTARY CLASSES YOU TWO!" I heard a mild groan from Zero's desk and his head lolled to the side. The bell rang and students left the classroom, but not before the teacher stormed out, ready to punch out today. I was still half asleep, not able to move really.

"Yuki..." I sat up, thinking he was waking me from my slumber, but he was still at his desk. I got up lazily and approached the exhausted Zero, waiting for him to nag at me for something. But he didn't. He was just sitting there, fast asleep. _Did he say my name? _I crouched down to look at him better. His hair was slightly covering his face, his ear-piercings catching the light and his eyes were closed in a peaceful slumber.

"Zero...?" I nudged him a little and his soft violet eyes opened to meet mine. For the first time, a real smile... Not a 'Zero smile"... a real smile curled onto his lips for a second and he closed his eyes again. When they opened again, the smile shattered and he doubled back out of his seat. I jumped in alarm, and he got up quickly.

"Goddamnit you freaked me out. Fuckin' staring at me!" He huffed and shoved his hand through his sleek silver hair, then letting it fall back into place.

"Sorry." I said, then getting another strange feeling of confidence, i sputtered, "So whatcha dreamin' about?" I started gave him the most innocent smile I could. His cheeks turned a shade of pink. He looked at the door in escape mode and started to flee. "Nothing." he muttered, and continued on his way.

"When he reached the door, he looked back at me, the pink had faded and his angry expression had returned full force. "Are you coming?" he grunted. I was about to say something stupid, but thought against it and slumped towards the door. Before I left, I looked up at him. I didn't have anything to say, but something compelled me to look at him then. He parted his lips to say something, but, like mine, the words didn't come. His cheek color returned and he became angry. He averted his gaze from me and he stormed out of the room, there was a cold chill in his wake. Passing students practically flew from his path to avoid him.

"Damn it Zero... What were you going to say?"

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Attention: May have Lemon/Lime/fluff later on. I haven't decided quite yet. Also haven't decided how it ends. Review! :D Let me know how i'm doing!

(Side Note: I do use some Dialog from the books, to add to the realism.)

Sorry for the small delay, I fell asleep _

Please Review!

"Oh... ow... It hurts..." "Can you walk?" "Yeah, yeah I can, but it hurts so much..."

I had been out patrolling after dark when I heard the soft moans of a wounded student out in front of the Moon Dormitory. I looked down from the terrace I had been walking and observed the scene below, two girls were in the courtyard, one sat awkwardly on the pavement, patting her wound with a small cloth. The other had a small digital camera sitting beside her, she was helping, or at least providing comfort for the wounded girl. I huffed.

These are Day Class students.

I jumped from the edge of the terrace, aiming for the tree branch a few feet away. I saw that i was going to almost miss it, and shot my hands up to grasp the aging bark. I felt a sting in my hand as I used the motion to swing me over to the students. When I landed, I made sure to land on my feet, bending my knees so I wouldn't hurt myself. The two jumped in fright, then settled down when they saw who it was.

"You there! Give me your names and class numbers! Leaving you dormitory is prohibited after dark-" I was going through the motions, the girls gave a lame excuse, as was usual with most violators of the school rules. It wasn't until I saw _how_ the girl had injured herself that my real Security self kicked in.

"You're bleeding?!" I picked the girl up from her resting place and pushed them back in the direction of their Dorm. "Get back to your Dorm immediately! Hurry!" I was still pushing them when I felt the cold air of someone else watching our debate. In a mad flurry, I reached for my Artemis Rod which protracted at the face of my attacker. "Who's there?!" I shouted as it swung.

I gasped when Artemis was caught and held at length.

"Scary... The Headmaster sure did train you to wield this weapon with force. I think you almost hurt my hand." The voice was the sultry, breathy sound that belonged solely to Akatsuki Kain.

"Wow..." The two fangirls behind me were whispering lightly to one another in pure joy. They finally got to see what they had come for.

"Oh Yuki... How rude of you! We only came closer because we smelled the blood..." Behind Kain was Aido, who answered for his presence with a singsong voice. "Mmm..." Aido was smelling the air, his head tilted back in glory of the smell of blood. "Oh..."He stopped and tilted his head towards me, giving an almost puppy-like expression. "It's your blood..."

I removed the Artemis into the path of the now approaching Aido, who was moving with an invisible pull, yet graceful as ever. "AIDO!" I shouted with a ring that I'm sure carried over the courtyard. "If you even think about touching these girls- " He was suddenly right in front of me, holding the Artemis with both hands. "-I will punish-" His pupils were large, his mouth was hung open slightly, further ingesting the sweet smell he longed for. "Did you fall?" He was now whispering like we were the only two people in the courtyard. His hands danced up the Artemis until one gripped mine, he firmly twisted until we could both see the crimson pool that had been dripping from my hand. _When the hell... Oh! The tree!_

"The sweet smell... is _your_ blood Yuki." His voice was no longer heavenly, it was almost pained and longing. I tried again to weild the Artemis, but he gripped it tightly, it wouldn't move an inch. He leaned his head down to smell the blood more deeply.

"It's... so tempting... I think..." He exposed his razor sharp fangs and grazed my skin with it, slicing open the already maimed skin. I looked over at the girls, who were on the edge of screaming, they had tears trapped in their eyes, and one had her hands firmly cupped over her gasping mouth. "He's... a vampire?!" she whispered in horror.

I shifted my gaze to the pain i felt in my palm, Aido's fangs were plunged into my hand, the blood draining down his unquenched throat. "Aido! Aido... no" I whimpered. I couldn't do anything, the Artemis was useless under his grip, and his fangs sent shock waves of pain through my arm. He tore himself slowly from my wound, and gazed deeply into my eyes. His mouth parted and I could see my blood staining his tongue.

"Now... May I have more? I'd like to taste it..." He tilted my head, I couldn't move against him. "From your neck." His voice was smokey and hushed, I could feel his warm breath on my neck, ready to pierce my flesh with a single motion.

There was a flash and a gleam of reflective light, the clinging of small metal links in a chain were heard, and I could see a silver barrel beside Aido's head. A sleek engraving was on the side of the barrel, Bloody Rose with a beautiful insignia to finish off the remarkable engraving. Aido's gaze went cold for a moment.

Holding the gun was the statuesque hand of Zero, my partner in the Disciplinary committee. His gaze was hard on Aido, his brow set in a menacing glare. His silver hair flowed gently in the breeze, his uniform followed suit. The violet set deep in his eyes were blackened by hate, he didn't take his eyes off the criminal in his sights.

"Drinking blood on this campus is strictly forbidden." He spoke in a dreary, monotone voice, repeating the protocol he was trained to administer in such a case as this.

"Did you lose your mind... drunk on the scent of blood... Pathetic _Vampire?_" He groaned out the last word, the two girls were awestruck and scared. "Zero, No!" I whimpered, still under the grip of the powerful Aido.

"But... I've already tasted her..." He was about to finally sink his fangs into me, when I heard the quick release of the trigger, I gathered every bit of strength to shove the barrel into the air. Aido's form ducked in fear. "AH!" he cried, afraid for his life.

I glared at Zero, who's gaze was still on the cringing Aido. "Why did you shoot!? You Idiot!" I shouted, regretting my outburst, but not enough to excuse my rudeness. His eyes flickered from Aido to me. Then somewhere into the distance, he looked extremely upset now. In a hurry to discover his distress, I followed his gaping eyes to the President of the Night Class.

"Kaname." I whispered.

"Would you please put away your weapon, Kiryu... I will remove Aido for you." Kaname gripped the neck on Aido's uniform and yanked him away, Kain followed with a sullen crouch, knowing he would also be blamed for this incident.

"Please take the girls to the headmaster... He will repair their poor minds... Yuki?" Kaname's gentle voice found me again, and I was trapped with wordlessness.

"Oh! I... mean yes! I'll take them to the head..master..." I looked back at the two girls, who were slumped onto the ground, the unfortunate girls were so frightened that they had fainted. Then I turned back to Kaname, who had stopped in his path and faced me, giving me a sorry smile.

"I'm sorry we scared you, Yuki." he said, the melody of his voice drifted in and out of my brain. "Oh! No! It's... it's alright, he didn't hurt me too much... I.. Yeah." I felt stupid. he smiled again and went on his way, back to the Moon Dorm.

I was disturbed from my thoughts when a firm hand clutched my own, and I heard the tearing of cloth. I glanced over and saw Zero tying my bloodied hand with his tie. He scoffed and grabbed the two girls and carried them off. "Lets get the hell outta here. The smell of blood is making me sick." he said, growling as he spoke.

Zero looked back at me, the color in his eyes was unmentionable. But his mouth was sad.

"Zero..." he turned and didn't look back.

Please Review! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, nor characters from Vampire Knight.

Attention: May have Lemon/Lime/fluff later on. I haven't decided quite yet. Also haven't decided how it ends. Review! :D Let me know how i'm doing!

(Side Note: I do use some Dialog from the books, to add to the realism.)

Please review! Let me know how I am doing!

After the ordeal with Aido and the two wrong-place-wrong-time Day Class students, I decided to take a nice long shower. I stayed there under the scalding hot water for what seemed like forever.

"Zero..." I whispered secretly to the falling drops that pelted my searing flesh. I turned the heat down a little to bring it to a regular hot shower. My hand still ached. I found myself still thinking of Zero, his cold eyes and fierce tongue. Since that day four years ago... he had always been so hateful when it came to vampires. He spent his days training, not necessarily to protect the humans of Cross Academy, but to atone for something. His vengeance would be slaked, and he would rid the world of all of the evil beings.

But... There must be something else... If anger was his sole concern, then why would he give me those sad, Zero smiles? Why would pain creep out of every crack in his almost flawless facade? I want so desperately for him to smile...

Like he did in his sleep earlier. The shower drowned me in my thoughts, his peaceful sleeping eyes, his gentle, tiny, genuine smile when I woke him from his slumber. He had definitely said my name. Freezing water flowed over my body and I jumped out of the shower, cradling my small breasts and shaking my long chocolate hair like a sopping puppy. A cold chill fluttered in through the window, chilling my skin and making me shiver.

"Yuki..." I heard it again in my head, the cold chill turned into a warm embrace, heat spilled from a space in my chest throughout my entire body. That was it. I had to ask him what he had been dreaming about.

I got dry and pulled on a white camisole and a little pair of pajama shorts and began drying my hair. The wirring of the blow dryer deafened me to the world and I sighed. Kaname... he had always been so sweet to me, but I couldn't help but feel like our chance meeting had been forgotten by him, and I was just another random person fawning over him... But Zero... Even though he was far more distant than Kaname and even Father, the little things he did for me, the tiniest displays of feelings... They were stronger than even the lovely voice of Kaname himself.

*SLAM!* Zero flew in the door and began unbuttoning his long sleeve shirt. I stared wide-eyed at him, he peeked over at me through his silver hair and stopped undressing at the last button. "What?" he spat, pronouncing the 'T' heavily. My mouth dropped open and I went into girl mode.

"Um... I'm IN HERE! Don't just start undressing in front of a girl!" He scoffed at this and unbuttoned his last button, pulling his shirt off slowly, undoubtedly trying to prove a point. He lifted the removed clothing and hung it in front of my face long enough for me to smell his peach flavored cologne, then drop it in front of me.

"What? I don't count as a girl to you?!" My face turned red and I slammed the hair dryer on to the counter. He shrugged, giving me a Zero smile.

"I don't huh.." I suddenly felt bad about what I had said. Not that it would hurt Zero's feelings, but I had inadvertently hurt my own. I sulked and started to walk out of the bathroom. Zero caught my arm before I could reach the handle.

"Yuki..." He whispered, suddenly quiet and gentle. His eyes were a pale lavender, his lips curved downward into a frown. I felt my cheeks redden again, his hand still grasped my arm.

"You know I... Do think of you as a girl... You should know that..." He looked down, hiding his eyes from me. _Zero...? _He began mumbling something incoherent, I leaned forward to try to hear it.

"Just..." He shook his head and let go of my arm. "It's my turn for the shower, get a move on." He added a Zero smile after, but I couldn't shake the feeling I was getting. I left the crowded bathroom and let him have his space.

_Oh Zero._

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, nor characters from Vampire Knight.

(Side Note: I do use some Dialog from the books, to add to the realism.)

Back again to write some more :D

Please Review!

"KYAAAA! KYAAAA!" the Mob of girls was worse than it had ever been. I had just walked out of my dorm room when I spotted the large crowd of screaming black-clad students, each squealing louder than the last. The day that every girl, secretly myself included, would proclaim their love for someone they had dear feelings for, and present them with chocolate. In this school, everyone in the day class would wait... impatiently... outside of the Moon Dormitory to give their love to someone in the Night Class.

St. Xocolatl's Day.

There love was never truly returned from anyone in the Night Class however, yet that never really deterred the onslaught of gifts and treats.

I felt a knot grow in the pit of my stomach, they shouldn't be here so early in the morning. I sprinted to the mass of quivering banshees and yanked up my Disciplinary Member Badge, and pulled out my whistle. A long, annoying TWEEEEEEEEEET filled everyone's ears, I felt almost deafened myself.

"EVERYBODY IN THE DAY CLASS HAS CLASSES TO ATTEND! PLEASE GO BACK TO YOUR DORMS!" I projected my voice as best I could, probably only reaching the ears of a few student who had turned their attention from their beloved Idol's Dorm to see what the disturbance was.

One student, defiant to the rules, got up on another girl's shoulders and began presenting her chocolate to... well there was absolutely no one on the other side of the wall, so she must have gotten much too excited. "HEY!" I yelled, worried that the girl would harm herself. My inclination was correct, for as her hand reached the top of the wall, her friend was nudged by another and she dropped her hanging friend. The falling girl was silent as she fell, totally frightened and unable to process what had happened. Every member of the crazed crowd fell silent, all unsure how to help.

In an instant, the girl's decent stopped. She was still squishing her eyes closed in fear of the incredibly hard cement below. After a second of realization, her eyes popped open and she was face to face with Zero. Gasps were heard all around. Every mouth fell open a little in surprise. "Um... Thank you, Kiryu." The girl's face turned terribly pink, Zero's arms still around her.

He lifted her up and set her straight, she shuffled around her clothes to make sure she hadn't gotten dirty, but remembering that she hadn't even touched the ground, she stopped and looked up at her hero. Her grateful smile was returned by a very calm, but very firm gaze.

"Listen good." he said to her, she cringed in fear of his punishment. He stopped looking at the recently saved girl and glared at the astounded mob.

"The Night Class NEVER leaves their dorm during the day. If you bunch of idiots make such a fuss all the time like this, this _wonderous_ event held only _ONCE A YEAR _will be cancelled. Get moving and come back at twilight, the _proper_ time for your silly tradition." He spoke clearly and effectively, strongly wording the main points so no one would ever forget. The gathering of girl's dissipated, each wining at Zero's assertiveness. "So RUDE!" I heard a few times.

I stepped over to Zero, who was still fuming where he had caught the young girl just moments before.

"You know... If you talk so harshly to everyone all the time, especially on St. Xocolatl's Day, you won't get any _chocolate_." I mumbled, he frowned at me a little.

"It's our job..." he whispered, I looked at him in surprise. Usually he didn't seem to care about his job when it came to... in his words, "Petty things such as this.". "To make sure the Day Class doesn't find out about the Night Class' _dirty little secret_." I looked up at him when he said this, his voice came out more pained than ever, his voice catching a little at the end.

"Zero..." I whispered as he walked away, he was out of earshot, but I swear he paused his walk for a split second. I sulked and went back to my room near the Headmaster's quarters. On my nightstand lie two little boxes.

One was a small black box with ribbon, tied as neatly as I could have. I had bought Kaname's chocolate's at the store, none of the chocolates I had made for this day had come out right.

Except for the chocolate lying inside the other box...

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, nor characters from Vampire Knight.

(Side Note: I do use some Dialog from the books, to add to the realism.)

Okay, so this time I'm going to make sure this chapter is good and long :D

Please Review! Let me know how you like it so far, or what you would like to see!

After a long discussion with the Headmaster about the plans for today, he began talking more about Vampires. The kind of talk that made Zero make that face he always makes when he's upset. In the middle of his rant, I got an idea and reached into my pocket, finding two coupon books I had made for this day to distract him.

The overwhelmed expression on Father's face showed greatly with the presentation of gifts to Father and Zero (Father and Zero got Yuki coupons... Father loved them to death, but Zero kept the same unfeeling face)

"You've been giving us the same exact things you always did when we were in grade school..." Zero groaned loudly, and I couldn't help but feel a twinge of pain in my chest when he stuffed it in his coat pocket like trash. I sighed. _That's probably where all my Yuki coupons for Zero go anyway... _

"Shut UP!" I shouted, making both Zero and Father jump an inch. I felt my cheeks get red, father picked up his coupons and danced around with them like he had won a marvelous trophy. _At least Father appreciates them. _While Father was thoroughly distracted, I glanced over at Zero.

"It's almost time for next period, let's get out of here before he notices!" I whispered, ignoring the ache. I grabbed firmly to his sleeve and pulled harder so he'd follow.

"I wonder why..." I started, then stopped. Zero's brow furrowed behind me. "What?" he asked, irritated that I hadn't finished my thought. "Oh, nothing." I said. I'm sure that it made him more frustrated, but I really didn't want to tell him.

_Can't Headmaster see how much talking about the Vampires hurt him? His family was murdered... by vampires a long time ago... _I frowned, thoroughly upsetting myself.

In the midst of my thoughts, Zero forcibly yanked his hand away from my grip. I stopped walking. "Oh! I'm sorry, I've been dragging you along with me... I'm sorry." I said, worried I had made him mad.

"No. It's okay." He was sweating and holding his throat. I looked back at him in concern, he was breathing so hard. "Zero?"

Twilight came all too soon... I was not ready to have to be the barrier between a group of gorgeous vampires, and hundreds of love crazed human girls bearing chocolate and promises for them. Sigh. If I was just another Day Class Student, if I had come to this school on different terms, if I never knew that Vampires existed... Would I be just like that?

"KYAAA! I'm go-ing to give my choco-lates to Ai-do!" a girl's loud, shrill singsong call could be heard over the multitudes of girls, only to be replaced by dozens of others. They were all lined up in stalls to each give their candies to the passing Night Class students, The Night Class was waiting patiently for the race to start.

"Okay! You all know the Drill!-" I was giving instructions to the Night Class students while they waited, Aido was bouncing around, almost as excited as the girls nervously awaiting in the gate ahead. Kaname told him to calm down, and he blushed and relaxed. He was still shifting weight from foot to foot in amusement.

Kaname had dozens of chocolates before he had even reached the end of the gates, and soon, he could hold no more. I decided not to give it to him, he would be burdened by any more chocolate. A large push from the opposing girls caused me to fall onto my knees, I felt pain shoot from my left knee and it started to burn. Kaname's chocolate box fell to the ground, and I saw Zero pick it up and toss it to Kaname. He caught it with ease.

"ZERO! What did you do that for?!" I growled, he shrugged. "It was for him wasn't it?" It _was_ the one with his Kaname's name printed on it. Zero suddenly looked like he was going to be sick, he started sweating, his pupils got very large, and he started walking off. "Zero?" I called to him, he was hurrying away, far away from the dissipating crowds.

I got up from the ground and inspected my knees, there was a single cut on my left knee, and a long line of blood dripping down my calf. Noticing a few of the Night Class member getting antsy, I rushed off to my room to clean my small wound. It took longer than I had expected to get to my room, there were a few stray Xocolatl's girl's running about, I sent them back to their rooms. It took over an hour to get back, and my leg throbbed. Even though the cut wasn't that large, it was stinging. I cleaned it out in the infirmary and made sure it had a nice clear bandage over it

I walked into the bathroom and found Zero. He was dripping wet, his hair was sopping, stray drops fell from his face. He looked so utterly defeated...

"Zero?" I asked, he didn't look up from his trance. "What happened?" I crouched down to face his wet form. He didn't stir, only the slow trickle of cold water could be heard. I grabbed his towel from atop his shoulders and dried his silver hair, he didn't say anything while I continued to dry his torso as well.

"Now put on your shirt or you'll catch a cold..." I whispered, trying to seem calm, even though I didn't know what to think. I buttoned the first button for him and let him go, unsure of what to do next. A thought pushed it's way into the front of my mind and I reached into my pocket, retrieving the other box.

"Here! I made chocolates... This..." I unwrapped it for him and lifted it to his mouth. He looked up at me finally, his eyes sad. "This is the only one that I made that actually turned out good." I said, and I carefully pushed it past his lips. He opened his mouth to eat it, I felt my cheeks redden as my finger brushed his warm lips. "It's..." I looked down, feeling overwhelmed by my own feelings.

"The only one in the world." I whispered. He looked up at me, still without taking a first chew into the chocolate I had made. His lavender eyes held something deep within them... what it was, I couldn't decipher. He took a bite, and his expression turned sour.

"You... don't like it." I sulked. Well... I had tried. I felt all the air in me leave, and the knot of discomfort again found its way into my gut. I don't know what I had expected him to say, or do... But the unpleasant knot told me that I was definitely wishing for something... more.

_Oh?_

"What is this?" Beside Zero's puddle, lie a solitary tablet. One I had seen very often.

"What is a blood tablet doing here?" I put the tablet in my pocket to dispose of later, then left to let Zero go on with his sulking.

I was too upset to stay any longer.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, nor characters from Vampire Knight.

(Side Note: I do use some Dialog from the books, to add to the realism.)

Okay, so finally got the new chapter up and running, please enjoy, and as always...

Please review!

Zero was acting strange since then.

I caught him almost beginning a fight... And on school grounds! His face wasn't even angry. He wasn't fighting out of revenge or hate. He looked like he was about to enjoy getting pummeled by those vampires... But... He had fended them off, when no one could have. And the other vampires just fled when I approached. Like they were having some sort of secret battle. There were a lot of things he wasn't telling me.

He had fled the other way, leaving me to fend for myself against the cruel nemesis I found in my thoughts. I stood there for a minute or two, struggling with my mind and my heart. I had always tried so hard to understand Zero, to be there for him, even when I didn't know what was wrong. But he was always so far away in his thoughts. He always pushed me away to battle alone against his demons... whatever those demons consisted of. I thought a few times about leaving him be, about just giving up on him.

No.

Zero is my friend... My best friend in my eyes at least. I started running. _Why don't you trust me... I've tried my best to be there for you..._

After losing my breath and stopping my running in the stairwell, I heard the shuddering, pained breathing. Light gasps fill the air and I stopped, trying to gauge the situation, to no avail. I leaned around the corner.

"ZERO!" Zero was slumped over the handrail post, leaning awkwardly over like he was sick. I rushed over instantly to help my ill friend. His breathing became worse, I could see the sweat dripping from his face, the air grew cold like a winter's night. I felt my body shiver.

"I told you ... to leave me alone... Yuki..." He scraped his fingernails into the railing board and he was around me in an instant. I was pressed against him, his hand pinning my left hand to my chest, my other hand was trapped between my body and his. _He's... too close..._ His other hand trailed my body until he reached my face, cradling my cheeks with his cold, shaking hands. His mouth was so close to my ear, his breathing left goosebumps on my skin, the rough huffs rolling over my neck and ear.

"ZERO?!" I felt him lean further down and place a hot, wet tongue on my neck, licking the entire side of it, coating my skin in hot saliva. "Wha..." I moaned, the rush of adrenaline flowed through me, I felt my cheeks get warm, unable to comprehend the odd circumstance at hand. He breathed heavily again, this time causing the hot, wet saliva to get superheated, I started breathing heavier, he only responded by pressing harder against me.

Then I felt it. It stung like a thousand needle-pricks, and burned harsher than the fire of the sun. Zero had plunged his... fangs... Into my flesh, piercing deeply into my veins, releasing my blood into his waiting mouth. My eyes burst open in horror. "ZERO!" I cried, but the pain I was in caused my words to fall like sighs from my lips. My voice had only come out in a long, mournful moan. I was feeling weak.

I could hear my blood running down his throat, him gulping it down so feverishly. His heart was pounding against my back, his fist closed tightly around my hand and crushed me even closer, I don't think we could possibly get any closer.

_Zero... is drinking my blood? _

"NO!" I used every bit of my waning strength to shove him away, his fangs let go of my searing flesh and his grasp lessened. I hit my elbow on the handrail in my escape attempt, and it turned me around to face my attacker... friend... I wasn't sure what he was right now.

His face was covered with my blood. Fangs protruded from his mouth like an animal, his tongue still lapping up the stray blood on his lips. his once lavender-kissed pupils were a dark shade of crimson, the eyes... of a...

_Vampire._

Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, Nor the characters of Vampire Knight.

Please review!

_Zero... Is a vampire..._

My vision had become cloudy, all I could see was the red liquid on my best friend's face. His expression melted from the hungry blood lusting one, back into my friend, who was horrified with himself. His eyes were wide, tears formed in my eyes, they were still that hateful shade of red. "Yuki..." he cried, the knot in my chest grew to burst. He slinked a pale, thin hand across his bloodied chin, only smearing the red mess further. His face was pure anguish, he gazed longingly... Not at my neck this time, but deep into my eyes, as if he had dove into them to drown his pain. "I..." he started, I felt my heartbeat quicken n my chest.

"No..." I moaned, staring up at the blood-soaked marble god before me. His eyes pierced mine with an empty stare.

"Yuki!?" Kaname's breathy voice crept between the horrible, awkward silence of mine and Zero. I tried to respond calmly, but my voice was exhausted and shuttered.

"K-Kaname..." Kaname's velvet eyes raked across the scene, landing on my wounded neck, his brow furrowed in realization. He bared his own fanged in nothing less than utter hatred.

"Have you been reduced to such blood-thirsty beast... Zero Kiryu..." He warned, accusing him in the deepest tone I had ever heard Kaname utter.

My mind splintered back to when I had met Kaname ten years ago... The last vampire who had tried to attack me... In an instant my tiny body had been splattered with so much blood... And that vampire hadn't even bit me yet. "no..." I wined.

_He's going to kill ZERO!_

I flung myself in front of Zero, wanting so desperately for him to be safe. I had finally reached the front of his body when a black dizziness hit me like tons of elephant sized bricks. I felt my eyes force themselves closed and I fell over, Zero's arms caught me before the ground did. I couldn't open my eyes, every part of my body was gone, everything numb. I couldn't even feel his strong arms around me.

"...Yuki!" Zero broke from his zoned-out trance and cried out when I limply fell into his arms. I still couldn't open my eyes, they were trapped underneath the lids. I tried to speak, but I was drifting in and out of dreamland. _This is not the time to NAP! _I shouted at myself.

"You devoured her mercilessly. She can't even stand up." With sudden change in weight, my eyes cracked open a little to see that I was now in the arms of Kaname, seemingly so far away from Zero now.

"Was her blood so... Delicious?" Kaname spat, anger boiling in his gut. The Zero that seemed to begin fading away lifted a blood-stained hand and gasped, his eyes wide with fear. Kaname began taking me away, I looked back at Zero, still standing there, motionless. "Zero..." I cried, feeling the dark envelope me. "Kaname... put me down... Zero..." I said hushedly, my voice not really leaving my mouth, my body went completely limp, and my eyes and mind with it. Only black remained.

I didn't wake until Kaname had sat me down in my room, After sitting, I felt a little better. Better than I had standing anyway. He was in the hall, watching me of course, with the Headmaster who was pacing back and forth. Father had never had such a look on his face before. He walked away mumbling, "Yes... understood..." I hadn't heard what they had been talking about, rediscovering how to move and open my eyes was hard enough.

"I'm all right Kaname... I feel much better after sitting down!" I tried to sound happy and peppy... like before... Before my best friend Zero sunk his fangs into my neck.

"No. He said sternly, almost like a father would. "Show me." he squished my face playfully and tilted my neck to the side, revealing the wounds that I just remembered hurt like hell. They ached and stung and burned. I wined carefully to myself.

His eyes set in a deep gaze. "The blood has finally stopped flowing... but the puncture wounds..." he scoffed angrily. "He really pierced you deeply." He crouched down in front of me and stared into my eyes, prying through the invisible wall I had created.

"Yuki... Does it hurt?" he whispered, his voice cut me deeper than the wounds did. _Yes!_ _And no..._ He was following something down my cheek, I reached a weak hand up and felt the hot tears streaming down. I had no idea I had been crying. "Oh!" I exclaimed, and wiped away my stray tears, I cursed them under my breath. He placed his cool hand on my thigh, keeping his eyes firmly on my face.

"Are you afraid of vampires now?" he asked quietly, I wasn't sure which answer he wanted. I shook my head, my hair flipped along with me, splashing my tears away.

I got myself lost in my own thoughts when Father came in, explaining how Zero had come to be, he had _known._ Zero had been a vampire... this whole time. Every pained expression, every sad Zero-smile... that was the secret that made him suffer. He suffered alone with his misery for four years... How often did I mention vampires? How often did I make him feel uncomfortable, and he just never really showed it? I realized that I had tried to understand him all this time, trying to figure out what was wrong with Zero... I didn't understand at all...

I...

_I hurt_ Zero.

I found myself at school that morning, not really paying attention, thinking to myself.

He hated vampires so much because of what happened to his family all those years ago. He hated them... for what they did to _him_. He wanted to exterminate every vampire, to kill all of them...

And all this time... _Zero... You wanted to kill yourself too..._

I fled my classroom and ran to his dorm room, sprinting even though I was so very weak. I could barely walk, but the fierce adrenaline rush forced me to push harder. I had to stop him. In what seemed like hours, I bursted through his bedroom door, and saw him sitting on his bed with the gun to his head. I pounced on him, snatching the gun from his grip and flattening him onto the sheets.

"WHAT WERE YOU GOING TO DO!?" I screamed, I had never screamed like that in my life. The harsh squeal of a girl resonated with the pain of my weakened voice. He looked peaceful, unfeeling. "Nothing..." he said, I felt anger boil up into my throat.

"YOU"RE LYING! YOU HAD THE SAFETY UNLOCKED!" I shouted, hurting my own ears this time, there was a white noise in the air that made me feel like we were trapped in an air-tight bubble.

"Why did you come here?" he whispered, and he flipped me around, my back landed on his soft sheets, he had me pinned to the bed with little force. He knew I couldn't move from here, I was too weak. He reached up to my neck and ripped off the bandage that covered my deep-set wound. I squeezed my eyes shut for a moment and pried them back open. "You heard it... fuck, I know you did.." he hissed, his silver hair covered his harsh violet eyes, but I knew they were looking intently at me. He touched the skin around my wound with his soft, cold fingertips, I felt the goosebumps return.

"You felt you're blood... running down my goddamn throat!" he shouted, his voice caught for a second and he hissed again. "You can't act as if we are the same as yesterday! How the fuck will you ever look at me the same?!" he yelled, His mouth curved downward in a frown, a pained, sad, angry frown.

"So let me do... whatever I am going to do." I got off me silently, leaving me spread out on his bed, the goosebumps running rampant, my heart a complete mess. I let my hand fall to the mattress, and felt the soft brush of a scrap of paper. I sat up weakly and picked it up.

It was the picture Father had taken of me and Zero on our first day of High School.

"_Hey Zero! Smile!" _I had spent half an hours making stupid faces so he would crack even the tiniest hint of a smile. I never got anything above Zero-smile once...

_"Let go Yuki..."_ he had said, but I didn't. I squeezed onto his arm even tighter because I was too stubborn to let go. I gave him one last silly smile and Squeezed extra tight for the picture. _"No." _I whispered.

That was it. _I was ALWAYS by your side Zero! _

"WAIIIT!" I cried, running after him, exhausted from blood-loss, leaning limply against a great stone arch. "If you don't stop... I'll shoot you..." _Ahh... Running makes me so dizzy..._

He reached over and grasped the barrel. "Stop it. You'll hurt yourself Yuki. Let go Yuki." he was trying to take the gun, but I held firm. "No... I won't. I don't want you leaving like this." I did my best to frown, but the blackness had found me again. No. I held tight, I stayed strong.

"I couldn't even stop myself from biting you! I could have killed you... The next poor bastard who gets bitten by me could DIE!" he shouted, and grabbed the barrel again, pointing he gun at his strong chin.

"Shoot me." he had meant it to sound mean, to sound like an angry quip, but I saw deeper. It was a plea. He was begging to die. _Nooo..._

He let go and turned away, when he started walking, I let go of the ridiculously heavy gun. I fell towards him, my strength gone, and I grasped his jacket, folding my arms around him as much as I could. It was the tightest embrace I could possibly muster. He stopped walking, I felt both of our hearts stop in unison.

"I've spent all these years trying so hard... to understand. But I never could... I'm..." I felt him turn to receive my hug. He still didn't hug back, but he was looking down at me in disbelief. "I'm not afraid." I whispered, I grasped tight to his jacket, pulling him closer, I rested my weary head on his chest.

"I can stop you... If that time comes..." I said, I felt him let go of the air that had been trapped in his lungs. A sigh of relief... "If you want me to stop you... I will stop you." I said and leaned back a moment to see his face. There was the tiny, peaceful smile I had seen when he had dreamed in the classroom. He had whispered my name, and I knew I hadn't been imagining it.

"Yuki..." he whispered, and closed his eyes, he peaceful smile spreading to his entire face, he looked so calm, so relaxed. I know he was still harboring guilt, but it didn't matter right now.

__His cold hand reached for my cheek, I felt his chilly demeanor vanish as he lifted my weary head to face his. He leaned in and brushed his warm lips against mine, giving a light peck. My cheeks burned like fire, and kissed back, his eyes closed in joy. He finally returned the embrace with full force, breaking the distance between us. Seeing my longing for more, he crushed his velvet lips onto mine, passion erupted from the scene and sparkles seemed to float around us as our mouth held each other. He moved his lips hungrily, sealing our hearts together for that brief moment, his face hard, but peaceful, like this was something he had always wanted to do. My heart had stopped beating, though his beat furiously against my chest, our bodies sewn together like the fabric of fate.

After some time, he released me from our lover's kiss, but remained in my embrace, his fingers laced together on the small of my back, his breathing had slowed, like he had fallen asleep. I knew the feeling.

It's like a dream.

He gave me one final squeeze, then held me as we walked. He took me back to my bedroom to rest, giving me his new Zero smile as he closed the door.

"Goodnight Yuki."

* * *

Well, I finally got to upload something after all the WAITING haha. I really enjoyed this scene, and decided to spice it up with a lovely smooch that I know they really needed to have.

Please Review! Let me know how I'm doing! :D


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, nor the characters of Vampire Knight.

Okay, I finally got the new chapter up and running!

Please review!

* * *

I lie there on my bed for a long time, caressing my warm lips after my ordeal. Every time I let my eyelids fall, I saw him there. He had the most peaceful, gentle smile... One he had never had except for once during his secret dreams... I still wanted to know what he had been dreaming about though. A happy thought crossed my mind but I blushed it away.

_I wonder if that's what he was dreaming about?_

__I fell asleep curled up atop my sheets, my hand on my mouth, trying to catch the last remnants of our kiss. I didn't dream tonight. I was so exhausted from all the events today, my body needed some good sleep. In the morning, I woke with my blankets over my body. I stayed there in the sun, lounging under my covers, basking like a kitten during a nap. I felt so refreshed, even after a long day such as yesterday, I never remembered having woken up with a big smile on my face. I floated out of bed and glided to the vanity near my bedside table. When I saw the goofy-looking smile I had plastered on my face, I started laughing ridiculously, making a fool in front of backwards me. In my joy, I suddenly stopped laughing.

My bite mark... In the light it looked so... Repulsive. My mind raced to that moment. It felt like years ago, but it only happened yesterday. I frowned, upset that my happy morning had taken a sharp nose dive into the depths of my horrible self-harming brain.

_No. No... No. Today is a good day. It will be a good day_. I put on a smile and slipped out of my school uniform and changed into a new set of clothes, I had only gotten half-dressed when I heard my door open.

"Oh! Yuki! I'm.." In the doorway was Kaname, he stared at me for a moment. "OH!" I was standing in the middle of my room wearing only a bra and panties, I tore the sheets off the bed and covered myself. Kaname had looked away, but his pale cheeks were lightly flushed. Mine must have been beet-red. "Kaname! What are you doing here?!" I cried, morally upset and embarrassed. He looked back up, seeing as I was now covered, by my bed sheets, but at least I was covered. He crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"I came to check on you and make sure you were okay. You didn't come back to your room until very late Yuki. What were you doing?" I felt like I was being talked to by my Father. _No_. _The Headmaster wouldn't walk in unannounced to my bedroom_. I felt angry.

"Why didn't you knock?" I griped, Kaname's eyes were intent on mine. His brow furrowed.

"I apologize. I heard you wake and I wanted to make sure you were alright. I came back last night and you were gone. I was worried." He said, bowing his head in apology. I felt my bristles weaken. I sighed, letting it go.

"Okay. It's alright. You just surprised me is all. So, how is the Headmaster taking everything?" I said, motioning for him to stand outside of the door and turn around so I could finish changing. I still hid where he couldn't see. He complied, his voice carried easily over the slight distance.

"He has a few things to talk about with you and Kiryu." I finished getting dressed and leaned around the corner to ask him what, but there was no one in the doorway. "Kaname?" I walked out into the hallway to see what he was doing, but he was nowhere to be found. _Where did he go?_

_What was all that about?_

I closed my door, locked it, and walked over to my messy bed. I busied myself with straightening them and fixing the bed spread. After fluffing the pillows and putting them right where I wanted them, I sat down on the comforter.

_Had Kaname followed us last night? _

__I jumped when I heard the knock at the door. I slapped my hands down on the comforter and pushed myself up towards the door. "Why don't you just..." I unlocked and opened the door to...

_"Zero!"_ I exclaimed, his expression was surprised as well. "Uh, Hi." he said, raising an eyebrow at my previous tone. I smiled at him, remembering that last time we had seen each other.

"Hi." I felt dumb, unable to talk at all. I looked down and tried to think of... well, something. When I had finally found something that was almost put together, I looked back up, only to be interrupted by Zero's mouth pressed against mine, he reached a slender hand around my back and pulled me close. His mouth opened and I could feel his tongue pleading for entrance, I parted my lips, granting him his desire. Our tongues played together in my mouth, his flicking gently, leading mine in a fleeting dance between our parted lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself closer, the corners of his mouth raised and I felt his heartbeat quicken. He responded with a hungrier kiss, his mouth taking control of mine, lifting me from the ground.

In a quick surge of passion, I hugged my legs around his waist, crossing my ankles behind him. His hand traveled down to my upper thigh and he pressed me up higher on to him, he started walking towards the bed, where he set us both down, he had my body, roaming my waist and hips with his cold hands. I felt the goosebumps rise on my skin and I let one of my hands escape his neck and down his back, gripping his warm flesh.

"Yuki..." he mumbled sweetly into my mouth, I moaned slightly, hearing his voice so vulnerable was making my heart jump. His mouth released mine and started to kiss down my neck, stopping for a moment to kiss my wound, as if he was making it better with every touch. I shivered a little.

"...Zer...o.." I sighed, reaching my hand back to grip the sheets, pulling them with every move Zero made. He kept kissing lower until he reached the neckline of my school uniform, then ran his hot, moist tongue all the way back up to my mouth, and sealing it with one last kiss. He broke our embrace and simply leaned back and stared at me, he was still breathing heavily, as was I. We both started laughing lightly as our cheeks grew pink together. My legs were still wrapped firmly around his waist, and he planted his hands firmly beside me. I no longer knew what to do with my hands, so I fiddled with the ribbon on the front of my uniform. His violet eyes were so light and clear.

_Zero was happy._

_So was I._

_And there goes my nice, tidy bed._

* * *

**Hey Guys! Thank you for the favorite, Angela-the-nekko, and your positive review! :D**

**There will be more chapters soon! I've got lots of new ideas!**


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you Angela-the-neko, MeiYamoto4ever, and BringMeBelugas for the positive reviews, and thank you again Angela-the-neko and MeiYamoto4ever for the favorites! I'm really excited about the positive feedback!

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, nor the characters of Vampire Knight.

Finally got this chapter done! And as always...

Please Review!

* * *

"GOOOOOOD MOOOORNING!" Headmaster's voice rang loudly as Zero and I entered his office, he was dancing again, but this time, seemingly with a partner. He was spinning and leaping around too quickly to see. "You came at the perfect time! Look at this!" he had the voice of a fourteen-year old schoolgirl, and had finally stopped dancing to let us see the dancing buddy he had acquired. I gasped silently. The warm hand that had been gingerly holding min on the way to Headmaster's Office went cold.

In his fluffy, gloved hands, Headmaster displayed a beautiful uniform, specially tailored for Zero. It looked so new, it almost gleamed with excellence. But it wasn't a Day Class Uniform.

"It's a Night Class Uniform for Kiryu!" Headmaster squealed, I had traumatic flashbacks from my horrors being a human punching bag for screaming fangirls outside of the Night Class's dorm. Zero's cold hand slipped from mine abruptly, and landed hard against Headmaster's smooth, unblemished face in a slap that made my own face ache.

"I'm fuckin' outta here!" He shouted, stomping towards the door. I grabbed tight to his arm and did my best to pull him back/ "Wait! Zero! HEADMASTER!" I shouted angrily at the Headmaster, honestly scrambling to fix the damage that he had just done.

The Headmaster screamed something about '_him being the Headmaster and he could say as he pleased_' But Zero had only stayed behind because of my strong interjection.

"I am glad you are at last feeling better, Kiryu." Headmaster finally said, stroking his pained, red face. There was a strong hand print across his firm cheek. Zero looked back at him then, softening at his tone.

"Yuki, what was it you were going to say?" Headmaster said, abandoning his poor riddled cheek and playing with his dead fox scarf around his neck. He truly resembled a fashionable female, what with his feminine face, emotional dictations, and... androgynous wardrobe.

"I know that Zero cant be... like he was before. But I will not let him be put into the Night Class. Ever." I stood firm in my words, hopefully the Headmaster would listen to me, his own daughter... er Adopted daughter. Zero still harbored such hatred for Vampires, and now that I finally understood he was part of the species he hated so much, and that he also wanted to end... himself, I couldn't let him be surrounded by Vampires. Whatever happy part of Zero remained, I could not let it be snuffed out by constant reminders.

Headmaster looked at Zero and me back and forth, his fingers scratching his head in thought, his thoughts racking his brain. After minutes of self-deliberation, he finally came to a steady decision. He sighed, "Yes, you're right." I sighed too, happy he had seen it my way.

"We still need our guardians. I can't leave all the responsibilities and burdens to you Yuki, I agree with you fully." he said, his eyes revealed that he was still deep in thought. He nodded silently to himself, going to a shelf on the other side of his office, and returning with a little black jewelry box. Without any introduction, he began pulling out a small, silver bracelet. He held it out to me, eyeing my expression with concern.

"Yuki... Put this bracelet on." I took it, there was no question in his voice. It was definitely a command. I looked down at the crest as I donned the tiny piece of jewelry. I leaned over and looked at Zero's tattoo, the one on his neck. _They are the same..._

"Kiryu, cut your finger, please." The headmaster pulled a small, scalpel-like blade from the same box and extended it to Zero, who looked a inch under surprised. "What?" he whispered, unsure he had heard the headmaster correctly. "Cut it. We need your blood." I was shocked. What would be the purpose of Zero's blood? What did it have to do with the bracelet?

Zero took the blade and sliced open his index finger, the blood slowly pooled at the tip.

"Now...!" The headmaster grasped both of our hands, mine with the bracelet, and his with the wound, and let his blood drip on to my new adornment. I felt a cold chill run up my spine, Zero jumped back in utter shock. "What the hell did you do!?" He exclaimed, closing his fist around his hand and pulling it to his breast. My hand was still in the Headmaster's grip, and I was still frozen in shock.

"The tattoo and the bracelet work as a pair in a spell, used by ancient Vampire Hunters to tame vampires." The Headmaster yanked my hand over to Zero, placing the crest of the bracelet just above Zero's neck tattoo. A sound that closely resembled the crack of a taser gun electrified the air, and Zero's eyes pried open, his entire body fell to the ground, and he lie there unable to move.

"ZERO!" I cried, my mouth hanging open in fear, he was laying there with his eyes wide open, his mouth caught in a half open cry. Headmaster placed a gentle hand on my shoulder in a display of comfort.

"He will be okay, he just can't move right now. If Kiryu ever goes mad and tries to harm someone, you place your bracelet against his neck and stop him." He said, saying it loud enough so Zero could hear. Zero glared from his place on the floor.

"you said... that this stupid tattoo was to prevent me from turning into a vampire..." He mumbled, unable to fully shout from the effect of the spell. His voice came out in hushed whispers.

"Yes, It would have been preferable if things had gone according to plan... but now that you are a full vampire... There's no turning back." Headmaster sighed, no doubt in remorse for the unfortunate creature trapped upon the floor.

"For your protection, and for the sake of regularity and peace-keeping, I need you to retrain from divulging this to anyone in the Day or Night Class. If you desire to remain in the Day class, these are the conditions." Headmaster said firmly, making sure that both of us heard his terms. Zero turned his head and rested it on the wood flooring.

"Don't worry, if you resist the urge to fight, and stay put for a while, you will be able to move in a moment. I am truly sorry, I wish it hadn't come to this..." the headmaster started, his voice was choked up in sorrow. He looked away, wishing that circumstances had been different.

"It's... all right." Zero whispered, almost to himself. I couldn't avoid feeling the pang of pity, nor the ever-growing pit in my stomach over the whole ordeal.

Zero slowly raised himself to his feet and stood, the pride gone from him. Headmaster grabbed onto Zero's arm and awkwardly cuddled him, removing the fluffy dead animal from his neck and revealing his soft, feminine neck. "You you get the urge to feast upon someone, feel free to guzzle from my neck!" The headmaster gushed, Zero's face got horribly red. Zero threw a solid right hook and crashed the headmaster to the ground, I heard a loud crack, I hope it had only been a floorboard.

"Blood tablet will do the job, thanks, you PERVERT." he shouted.

Zero grabbed my hand and pulled, "Let's get the hell outta here Yuki." he grumbled, knowing that the Headmaster had only been joking, but he thought it was disgusting either way.

"Wait, Kiryu..." Zero had me halfway out the door when the headmaster called to him again. Zero stopped suddenly, looking back at the fallen headmaster. "There is something very important left to tell you..." he called, he was talking into the floor, and the sound resonated throughout the room. Zero huffed and looked back at me, nodding for me to go on ahead.

"Tell me later?" I whispered, hoping the Headmaster didn't hear. He leaned in a gave me a quick peck on the cheek, then another hard kiss on the lips. We shared a small blush and smile, then he shuffled into the Office.

"Don't be late for class!" I called out to him.

As I fled the hallways and found myself outside in the doorway, I thought hard on the subject. I gasped.

"Kaname!" I cried, then started off to the Moon Dormitory.

_I have to tell Kaname to keep Zero's secret!_

* * *

Well, I really liked this scene too. It doesn't have all the fun couple-y stuff that, but it does have one of those really important plot points that this story needs!

I am already working on the next chapter... The encounter with Aido! I'm going to really have fun with this one! :D

Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, nor the characters of Vampire Knight**

**Thank you all for the great reviews! And the Favs!**

**Please review!**

* * *

I walked through the gates to meet the eerie gatekeeper, who was scribbling names in an old, dark guest book. He was hidden underneath a dark grey cowl, his long nose protruding out into the light.

"Umm... Is it okay for a member of the disciplinary committee to pass through here?" I asked, my voice shook with fear, the shivers left over from the tension in Headmaster's office joined together with the startling creepiness of the gatekeeper's aura. He looked up from his book, still hidden in the dark shadow of his cowl. I could not see his face, however, I could see the wrinkled, blue-white skin on his still-scribbling hand._ He couldn't be a vampire.. could he_?

"You're not the first one today... to come through the back gate _so early_ today... Alright... go on in." He poked his fierce eyes out of his cowl along with his nose, then turned his head to reveal his withered, sickly pale face, his eyes were yellowed and empty. If I wasn't worried he would be offended, I would have jumped back in fright. He lifted an ill hand and pointed towards my destination.

"The Moon Dormitory... is that way." I couldn't decipher whether or not he was being sarcastic or helpful. I thanked him and went on my way, hoping for the latter. I walked along, hoping that I wasn't acting too suspicious, but any Day Class member treading on Night Class soil was suspicious anyway. In thinking it, I was already psyching myself out before I had even walked in the door.

When I finally reached it, I couldn't bring myself to open it. _No... It's for Zero. I can do it. _I smiled as I remembered the sweet goodbye kiss. _Yeah. I can do it._ With a nod, I opened the door.

The door and heard someone talking.

"-door is over there..." The voice of Aido could be heard slightly over the loud creak of the door. Aido was sitting opposite a couple of Important looking business men, he was slouched unprofessionally on a plush, expensive looking couch, while the other two could not have looked more uncomfortable sitting atop an identically expensive, fluffy couch. My mouth must have dropped a foot when I gazed into the vast Dormitory, it was more like an stylish, aristocratic Mansion than a regular boarding school dorm.

"Yuki!" Aido exclaimed excitedly, looking up from his posh seating arrangement. "Idol… Ah! Aido!" I corrected myself, accidentally calling him by the name given to him by screaming girls on the Day Class. He got up and hurried the two business men out of the Dormitory, leaving me and the noble vampire alone.

He closed the door and leaned meekly against it, yawning and rubbing his eyes like a toddler. "It's so bright… I'm so sleepy… and I'm grumpy. It's all their fault." He sobbed, obviously unhappy about his being woken during the day. He slid his feet as he walked toward me, making soft 'shh shh' sounds with his shoes. "I'm sorry for coming over and disturbing you… " I gulped, hoping I hadn't made myself twice as suspicious. I started to feel hot with embarrassment.

"No, if it's you, it's okay. Why did you come by anyway? Everyone is asleep… lucky bastards…" He mumbled, waking from his sleepiness. He jumped merrily and slung his thin arm around my shoulder, pulling my reddening face unnervingly close to his own. "Maybe you came to have your lovely blood drunk by me?" he sang, his laughed boyishly and kept a sweet grin on his face. "No, I came to see Kaname." I answered. "oh." He mumbled and started walking towards the stairs, his arms cross behind his head in carefree bounding. "This way then." He said.

I stood there wondering. "Huh? You're going to show me the way?" I asked, pondering silently why it had been so easy. My tummy felt ill at ease. He stopped his incline and spoke gently. "Kaname is so very kind to you Yuki, the rest of us Night Class students just follow suit." He then glared back at me, his eyes made me go cold. "Yuki. Who made those wounds in your neck?" I jumped and clapped my hand to my neck, noting the exposed flesh. Aido released himself from his comfortable cross-armed state and revealed my bandage in his hand, he flapped it accusingly in my face. His friendly disposition burned into a cautiously frightening glare.

"We had all been sitting in class last night when we all suddenly started smelling blood. We were all very surprised… there had been quite a lot. I, however, was the only one who noticed right away, that it was your blood. I, being the only one who has tasted it." He said, licking his lips slightly, thinking about it.

"President Kuran told us to disregard it… so we stopped making such a fuss." He mumbled, his eyes still intent on mine. "Oh.." I said. _He didn't even need me to tell him to keep it secret. I feel much better._

Aido's eyes were flaring hard now, a quick breeze swept by and blew the candles out. I gasped, looking up at Aido, he was walking down the staircase, freezing the bannister with his touch.

"This... is really... pissing me off..." the entire staircase was covered in crystal-like ice. His fangs were bared in anger, his eyes intent.

"WHAT ARE YOU TO KANAME, YUKI?" he growled, then jumped down to my level, freezing my feet solid so I couldn't flee. "HUH?" he roared. I was initially frightened by the ice, but I realised that special vampires, such as Aido, had very interesting powers.

"Why does Kaname care about you so damn much?" his tone was lower, deceptively calm, but more predatory than anything. I was fed up, and frightened.

"KANAME SAVED MY LIFE TEN YEARS AGO FROM A VAMPIRE THAT HAD GONE BERZERK!" I shouted, my feet were cold, the pit in my stomach hurt more than usual. Aido's eyes lightened considerably, his mouth dropped open.

"What...? I didn't know that." The mood rose from the dark depths it had began to fall to. Then it fell drastically again.

"Then Yuki, you should give every drop of blood in your body in return. Your blood belongs to him now, but I have a feeling that these wounds are not from his fangs are they?" He groaned, leaning too close for comfort, breathing on my wound. "Don't you go and give anyone else that precious blood anymore. Even me, because though it's tempting... You are Kaname's now." he reached his slender hand and cradled my cheek, leaning even closer, almost touching.

"Someday... Kaname's lips... will gently brush your neck..." he moved his thumb across my bottom lip softly. "And his fangs will slowly... sink into you... If you heard the sound of your blood being taken in by Kaname... you'd be in ecstasy Yuki..." His voice clearly insinuated the provocative terms of this ownership. He smiled when he saw my shocked expression, brushing his hand through my hair, enjoying the way he was making me feel. Small.

"You should offer yourself to him..." he started, I glared dubious, unsure of his meaning this time. "Plead to him... "Oh Kaname..."" he mimicked the best female voice he could portray. ""Please... please drink my blood..."" He grinned, seeing his words take full effect as a ripped my face away from his touch in anguish.

"You're just trying to..." I started, my cheeks were hot as fire now, I started to sweat.

"You're embarrassed? The let me freeze you with my ice and take you to him..." He gripped my shoulder tightly and I felt the cold spread, Ice forming where his hand touched me. I lifted a hand in protest.

"THAT"S ENOUGH AIDO!" I cried, swinging my hand to clock him hard in the face. But my hand was caught before it could reach it.

"Please stop Yuki." Kanames hand gingerly held my angered wrist, keeping me from inflicting pain on the horrid Aido. "Kaname.." I didn't even look up at him, I was still watching Aido warily.

"President Kuran..." Aido whispered, his face frightened. It was then that Kaname's free hand cracked across Aido's smooth face, possibly breaking Aido's flawless nose.

"Did I ask for this?" Kaname said sternly, and I wondered how long he had been there listening, how long he had been able to help... and didn't.

"No, President Kuran. I acted on my own. I apologize, Kaname..." he began, but Kaname stopped him without any movement at all. "Leave now. When Aido scurried away, head hung low like a scolded dog.

"He said some very unpleasant things. I am sorry Yuki." he said, his voice was unfeeling, his eyes still focused on the cowering figure disappearing down the wide corridor. I put my hands up in protest.

"Oh, no.. I mean, it's alright." I said, shaking off the ice, but realised that it wasn't there, so I must have look like I had a tick. Kaname placed a gentle hand on my face, I wasn't sure whether or not to pull away.

"You just be the way you are, Yuki. You are different from the other... they wait on me because it is their duty, because of respect, but you..." He smiled...I think. It could have been a trick of the light. "You are a warm-hearted girl... so that is more than enough." _So he had heard everything from before._

"Please..." he said, his eyes grew sad, he looked almost lonely. "When you think of coming to this awful place... Bring Kiryu with you next time... He owes you that much, for stealing from you." What could he possibly mean? I was appalled that he had said that. My brow furrowed, never seeing kaname so blunt.

"Why would you say something like that?" He looked at me again like I was five, I opened my eyes wide. He pulled the collar down from my neck to expose my angry red bite wounds. "Do you want to know why?" his silky voice dissolved into something that reminded me strongly of the hatred in Zero's tongue.

"Yuki... I can't keep my composure..." His crimson eyes were aflame with poison. "When my dear girl has been pierced by someone else..." His comment was abruptly followed by the long creak of the Dormitory Entrance door. I turned my head to see Zero's tall, statuesque form standing in the doorway.

"Zero is here to pick you up." Kaname's voice returned to the unfeeling, empty voice It had become before, his hand left my blazing neck and he walked away, without a second look. "Go back to the Day world now, Yuki." I stood there for a moment, unable to comprehend the situation. In haste, I walked out of the dorm with Zero, ready to leave. We walked until we were in the Day Class Dormitory grounds before I collapsed against him, almost in tears. We hadn't talked the whole way, and I could tell he was waiting until I was okay.

"I heard him call you his dear girl." He mumbled as I sunk my face into his chest, trying not to sob. I fumed a bit before speaking. "I'm nothing but a stray dog to cat to Kaname. You know how much i wanted it... then. But no more." I huffed, I was to upset to think.

"I know that there is a line between vampire and humans... that we aren't supposed to cross." Zero's grip went cold, and I ambled back to change my words. "I didn't mean it like that. If it was for you... I'd be the one to cross it." I mumbled, Zero's heart skipped a beat and continued faster than it had been before, he gave me a tender hug. I smiled. He grasped my shoulders and pulled me arm's length away from him. He stared intently into my eyes.

"Yuki... I want you to have this." He handed me a small gun, very similar to his Blood Rose handgun, this one was small, and looked tailored to fit my small hands. My eyes went wide with terror.

"What is this... Zero?" I felt cold, starting with the hand that held the gun. "It's a gun used to kill vampires. Yuki..." he held my hands tightly in his, looking down into my eyes.

"If I lose the part of me... that's still me... and go mad as... something else... You shoot me with that gun." He pulled me closer, still keeping a steady gaze on my face.

"Not yet... but that day may eventually come. Kill me by your own hand then." There was something in his eyes I had never seen before. _Was Zero scared?_

"I promised you I would. Like I said, If it's for you..." I held his hands out, offering me a hug. I squeezed tightly to his chest, putting myself as close to his heart as I could possibly manage. I looked up at him, he had his eyes closed, his mouth caught between his old smile and his new one. I reached a hand up to his neck, pulling him down to me, and I planted a firm kiss on his surprised lips. He didn't move at first, but he quickly pulled me tight, lifting me a bit to seal our promise. My heart jumped, my mind pushing back all the knots in my stomach, and the bad feelings I had.

With one kiss, he had eliminated every bad notion in my brain and replaced it by pure joy. I smiled greatly, Zero's lips parted and we stopped for an instant. He looked into my eyes, where I saw my dark chocolate iris' in his sweet lavender orbs, I saw myself smile, and did the same.

_"I would cross that line for you."_

* * *

**Hey everybody! I hope you enjoyed Chapter 13! I had a hard time with this one, because it had to do with changing the original Yuki character's feelings from hopelessly in love with Kaname, to hopelessly in love with Zero, without destroying the plot lines. **

**I hope I got the point across well haha.**

**New chapters soon!**

**Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, nor its characters!**

**Hey everybody! I finally wrote a new chapter! Thank you everyone for your favorites and views! I really appreciate the positive feedback I've been getting!**

**As always, please review!**

* * *

"Yuki!" I was too deep into my slumber to wake. I was thinking of vampires, old memories from long ago that still haunted my unconsciousness. I was so young, only five when I was approached by a mad vampires with a terrible thirst.

He appeared out of the white like a ghost, and tried to feast upon me. I couldn't have done anything to stop it, either. My life would have ended right there and no one would have known me. My real family was probably murdered by this same beast, so I was all alone. Who would look for me? The only soul who dared tread behind the vicious vampires was Kaname, a vampire himself. But even then, I saw the difference between the two. They were both beasts in human form, both adorned with sharp fangs that exists only to pierce the flesh of their victims, yet only one was going to use them on me. The red in their eyes was the same, but only one set was wild and demonic, the need to kill the helpless child before him.

I was saved by the vampire whom I saw as a human. Kaname, to me, was no beast. He was no savage vampire, he was safe. After all these years, I looked upon him wanting us to be together, ever basking in his shadow. He stayed close for a long time, but to him, I must have just been a child. I wanted him so bad, wanting him to feel how I felt, not sure exactly how I felt.

"Yuki!"

The idea of Kaname and I had slipped away. I still had a few lingering feelings, but I knew now that it had been mostly the thought of what it would be like that made my heart flutter.

But Zero. He did share my feelings... it was actually kind of surprising. All this time I knew there was something he was hiding, and it turned out that he was vampire... and that he liked me. He had been harboring an awful hatred for vampires, a breed he had been a part of since four years ago. I had my gun hidden beneath my shirt, tucking into my inside pocket, it made me uncomfortable. Not the fact that it was wedged into my gut, but that it was there at all. I never wanted Zero to fall into the madness that was trapped somewhere beneath the surface, I didn't want to have to pull that trigger.

At least one of his secrets was a happy one. Zero and I had crossed the boundry where humans and vampires parted. Liking a vampire, that was normal here. All of the day class students wailed over the sight of the students in the Night Class, not knowing that the people the longed for were actually vampires. But I knew Kaname was a vampire. I know now... that Zero is a vampire. I have fallen for a vampire more than once, and have kissed the lips of a beast.

Headmaster always wanted humans and vampires to live hand in hand, to live peacefully together as a single people. So there could be nothing wrong with holding the hand, and the heart of a vampire... right?

"Yuki! Get up!" I felt the steady, thin hand of Yori grip my wrist and yank me from the faded fence post I had been dreaming against. "Ah!" I jumped, tearing her hand from me and gripping it in defense, and stared warily into Yori's face, she looked at me with a 'tsk tsk' face and sighed.

"You are the only person who could fall asleep during Physical Education. Well, except for Zero. I swear, you guys are like vampires the way you sleep during the day." My mind reeled for a second, then I realized she was joking.

"Where is Zero, anyway?" I asked, wary of my surroundings. We were near the horse track, surrounded by beautiful green grass and trees, I could hear the rest of my classmates laughing and making fun of each other. The clopping and whinnying of horses combines with the droll whispering of the breeze was the audible undertone of the whole scene.

"He's dozing over there. I didn't really want to wake him though. I don't normally walk into bear traps willingly haha.." Yori laughed gently, pointing at the downed figure in the grass about fifty yards away. Zero was laying back in the grass, arms crossed over his head, staring off into space.

_What are you thinking about Zero?_

"Well, I have some bad news for you. Since you were asleep all this time, all of the class' horses have riders. Except one." Yori begrudgingly stated, giving me some sort of bad news that my recently woken mind could not grasp. "What's... oh." I looked over at the one lone horse without a rider, Lily.

Lily was the most ill-tempered horse in the entire stable. Most of the students wondered why the Headmaster even kept her, and let students ride her. She would see herself into fits, bucking off rider after rider.

"You better utilize that good natured, easygoing magic on her... you don't want to get thrown off. Pay close attention to her now." Yori warned, If I had been any less awake, it would sail over my head today, but now more alert, I claimed her warning and approached the beautiful white horse with caution.

I untangled the rope from her mount, releasing the bond to allow me to ride her. The horse's eyes started to shine, as if possessed. She reared up and kicked her heavy hooves onto my butt, sending me into the dirt on all fours. I could hear students screaming for the teacher to help, alerting everyone of the escaping horse.

"Teacher! Lily is running away!" They cried, and I picked myself up from the dirt, Yori was at my side, helping me dust off. The crazed animal galloped full speed in Zero's direction, not stopping until she was but feet from his resting form. I looked in terror as he crooned his head to mumbled something at the wild beast. Whatever he said made it go into a rage, and she reared at him, whinnying like a banshee.

"Danger Kiryu!" someone yelled, as the horse was about to crush him into the soft grass where he lay. In a flash, Zero gripped the leather reigns and flung himself onto her back, neatly into the saddle. The horse reared again in surprise. He leaned his head down to the horse's ear, I stared mouth agape at the scene. Zero spoke to the animal, and Lily calmed down, he let her trot back to her station.

"Kiryu is amazing! He tamed the horse from Hell!" I heard someone shout in awe, other mumbled to each other.

"Kiryu is our day class idol!"

"The Night Class guys all look down on us!"

"Zero!" I cried, running out to him, still covered in red dust. He waited there on Lily, her temper soothed . She acted like any other horse now, yet I still kept a slight distance, remember the pain I felt on my butt.

"I'm sorry Zero... she's always been kind of a butt, but she's never ran off like that before..." He slowly dismounted Lily and tied her back up to her pole. She quietly huffed and looked away, as did he.

"She must have not liked the atmosphere." He mumbled, he had been like this for a few days. Moping about. He walked away, but I followed, not wanting him to feel upset. My rear was sore, and i'm sure it had a nice horseshoe shaped bruise on it.

"Zero..." I called, he looked back, giving an old Zero smile. I frowned, walking over closer. "It's amazing what you did back there, i'm glad you're okay." he stopped walked and met me an inch from my walking body. I stopped and looked up at him.

"Are you okay?" I asked, his eyes melted into a soft gaze. He leaned down and pulled me into a tight embrace, mindful of my poor butt.

"Zero." I pushed him back a little, looking at his face, he was hiding something again. He smiled, and brushed my bangs from my face, plucking a stray bit of straw that had gotten stuck in it during my fall. He let it float out into the breeze.

"I'm alright, Yuki. How is your butt? She got you pretty damn good." He laughed, brushing off my clothes, getting the dust that me and Yori had missed. I blushed. He looked at me questioningly, leaning lower, placing his hands on my sides. I felt a cold chill spread around where he touched me, he moved one of his hands down my back and onto my butt. My face was on fire.

His lips were parted, he seemed shy, wanting to touch me, but afraid to. I leaned back into his hand, his pupils widened a little, and he smiled. I leaned up and pressed my lips against his, his free hand clutched one of mine, bringing it up to his chest.

"Be careful, Yuki." he said, I wasn't sure if he was implying to be safer around Lily, or safe in general. Or did he mean me to be careful around him? I got on my toes and kissed him again, then landed back onto my heels.

"Okay." I could tell by the look in his eyes that he thought I hadn't understood. But he smiled anyway, giving my bruised rear a little squeeze before letting me go.

"Go get ready, Headmaster wants us to run a few errands for him in town."

* * *

**Thanks for your patience! I know it has been a while since my last update!**

**It's been hard to write in Yuki's state of mind, her being younger than me, i'm trying to remember what's it's like to be her age. I have made her seem a bit more mature though, just to keep it real for myself.**

**Please review and let me know how you like the story so far!**

**I'll update soon!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Well, hello there readers! I'm back again with a new chapter! I've been at work, and have been unable to write, but I'm back now!**

**Thank you all for your favorites, follows and views! It really makes the writing experience that much more exciting for me. I'm going to start to stray from the original plot now, but I will still have some good plot lines! I promise!**

**Any ideas you want me to fiddle with? Maybe a venue for our favorite couple to stroll about, run errands? Or maybe a bit of drama from Kaname? Or Aido? I'm thinking up a few of my own.**

**As always, please enjoy, and Please review!**

* * *

I jumped high onto the cement surrounding a lengthy garden divide, my pale, thin legs were exposed to the light now that I was out of my heavy school uniform and into a regular outfit. The breeze felt good on my skin, I wore a short, black and red pleated skirt, and a small, flowy black tank top. Atop my shirt, I sported a jacket that strongly resembled my school uniform's jacket. Usually I didn't wear things like that, but it matched my outfit, and I wanted to make sure I didn't get cold later.

"It's been soooo long since we got to go for a walk outside of school!" I was happy, practically dancing atop the planter. Students from Cross Academy were not allowed to leave the school grounds, it was only the fact that we, Zero and I, were the Headmaster's disciplinary committee and he trusted us. Zero said nothing and simply walked behind me, he had a great look of discomfort on his face. His school uniform was also traded for outdoor attire, he wore a baggy white t-shirt with a puffy looking hunting jacket over it. Under that, was a pair of tight fitting gray jeans with rips at the cuffs. He looked like a regular guy, aside from the subconscious glare he gave everyone as they passed.

I jumped when I saw a shirt in a local outdoor shop, I skipped over gleefully, pulling the fabric and taking note of the shape and size, I then looked at Zero's arm, lifting it from it's limp posture by his side, then flopping it back down when I had the measurements.

"What are you doing?" he asked. I pouted, "Doesn't it look good for you? I think I might get it!" I didn't really have any intention of buying it, unless he really did like it, which he didn't, I sang to him to get him out of the obvious funk he was in. He paid no attention. I had an idea.

"Zero... Don't look so bored..." I smiled and slipped my hand into his, lightly gripping his cold extremity. He pulled away and sighed, the red pooling at his cheeks. My heart went numb for a moment, not knowing what to think of the cold shoulder I was given. I stole a glance up at his face, it was redder than previously, here was a smile tearing at the corner of his lips. I tried for his hand again, and succeeded only in receiving a clenched fist, unwelcoming to my touch.

In a rush of insanity, I leapt upon Zero, as I remembered Zero was capable of being pounced upon. I wrapped my legs around his waist and rode him piggyback style. I heard him start laughing, despite himself.

"Yuki, I'm warning you..." he mumbled through his laughter as I began tickling him. I knew he wasn't ticklish, but I knew how much it made him mad. I obeyed, but refused to dismount him.

He carried me to the park by the market. A great multitude of clouds had formed overhead, and we were conveniently placed in the center of them. He was panting, I felt bad and self-conscious at the same time, was I really that heavy? _Aww._ He stopped walking, any passer-by's simply went on their merry ways, leaving us secluded in the park. I could feel his heart beating heavily, he froze where he stood.

"Zero?" He had gotten quiet, even his panting had subsided. I leaned closer, my mouth hovered behind his ear. "Zero..?" I whispered, I felt his body shiver, he was breathing heavy again. Feeling awkward stuck in a piggy-back stance, I lowered myself from his back. He caught my leg and flipped me around so that I was wrapped around his front. His brow was furrowed and his eyes were dark, the red tint was apparent in his face.

"Yuki..." he mumbled, his hand went to my butt, sliding it from my bare knee up the way up my skirt to hold me closer by way of my rear. I jumped a little, surprised by the movement. His other hand curled around my neck, pulling my face closer to kiss. I could feel the heat rise in my cheeks, then a cold jolt when he forced a hard, sealed kiss onto my slightly parted lips. It took a moment to register what was happening before I kissed him back, he gave me a wanting glance and I followed his lead. His tongue snaked in between my lips, I mewled, lightly lapping at the intruder with my own tongue.

I felt the breeze flow by and I felt us drop a foot to the ground, he knelt us down onto the lush turf so we were both on our knees before one another. My eyes fluttered open when he ran his tongue along the roof of my mouth and broke our kiss. He sat back and stared foggily into my eyes, his lavender orbs raked across my body with lust. His movements made me feel heavy, I felt a warm heat in my stomach, causing me to shiver.

"Zero?" I mumbled, leaning in to him, closing the distance between us and releasing myself from the longing stare. He huffed, then before I knew it I was on my back against the cold, wet grass, my body pinned by his. I felt a bit of pressure just above my navel as he lowered himself a bit near me. He crushed his velvet lips onto mine again, this time more urgent, his tongue flattened mine in my mouth. I felt a burst of courage and I thrust my tongue into his mouth, his eyes opened in surprise. I felt my cheeks get hotter, but I continued, flicking my tongue at his in joy. He moaned into my mouth, his lids falling closed again in pleasure.

I arched my back and pressed against him harder, but he pulled back, with a little hesitation. I looked up at him with confusion, he looked helpless, he was panting. "Wait..." he groaned. He closed his eyes for a moment, I felt cold from being without him. He opened his eyes and they were clear as glass.

"What's wrong, Zero?" I asked, my lip trembled and I cursed it when he winced. He sighed, letting his shoulders fall an inch in desperation.

"I... need to stop now... or..." he looked down at me, he blushed again, I could see the vein in his neck throbbing. "I won't be able to stop." He finally got it out. I let go of the breath I had held in since we stopped kissing. I looked down at his jeans, they looked painfully tight on him, more so then they were before. It's almost like... I flashed red when I realized what he was talking about. My heart thumped hard inside my chest, it pounded in my ear like a drum. The pressure on my stomach was his... oh my.

"Oh... I understand." I tried not to sound unhappy, but I still wanted more... did I also want... him? I looked around for a second and remembered that we were in town, in the park. There was silence in the air, only the rapid beating of my heart, and the soft pants from Zero's wanting throat. Zero looked embarrassed, he turned his head to look at something non-existent in the distance. I allowed myself to settle back down to the grass, but give him a reassuring peck on the lips.

"Did you... like it?" I asked stupidly, awkwardly trying to change the subject so he wouldn't be embarrassed. He looked back at me, a smirk crossed over his lips. He looked down at his jeans, where I had just been looking, then back at me.

"Duh." he mumbled, giving the same old smart-ass remark that I expected from him. "Did... you?" he asked, giving what he could to the painfully awkward conversation. I nodded, my cheeks finally cooling and turning back to the color that was intended. I wanted to say something, but I wasn't sure if I should say it. He got up and adjusted his pants, then lifted me to meet him in a loose embrace.

I had to. One last burst of courage ravaged my veins, and told me to say it.

"Can we... do it again?"

* * *

**This chapter was fun. No real plot to go by. I just wanted the two to have a fun little outing together, away from Headmaster, school, and Kaname!**

**Thanks for viewing!**

**Please Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Another chapter is up! This one is a two-parter, I ended this one in the middle to give myself a break.**

**Another will be up soon!**

**Please review!**

* * *

I had my eyes locked on a large, delicious sundae that was placed in front of me by the kind waitress. She smiled cutely when I thanked her, her curly locks bounced as she responded with a kind nod. She placed Zero's water in front of him, smiling brightly at him as well. He did not return her polite smile, his eyes were fixated on something out the window, he just grunted a "Thanks..." then she sighed and walked away, whispering mostly to me, "Enjoy you two." I looked at him with a raised brow.

"Couldn't you give a little more of a... happy face?" I asked, his gaze shifted from the spot on the window to me. "No. I think I might die a little inside if I did." he grumbled, the light was streaming in through the window, it was a little bright for my liking. I grinned at him, giggling as I thought up my retort.

"Or your face would crack." He angled his brow into a glare, but I made a stupid happy face until his eyes finally lightened. He laughed softly. "Stop it or your damn face'll stay that way for good." He lifted the reflective napkin holder and showed me the silly face I was making. I turned pink and started laughing at myself, shoving his arm and the offending mirror down.

"Why don't you get something off the menu? It's the least I can do, since you carried all of Headmaster's groceries." I tilted my head to the stack of heavy objects left outside the cafe door. He shrugged. "Noodles." He said. I pouted. I wish he would have said something _before _I had taken him into the coffee shop. "But... Yori and I came before because this place has such great ice cream and-" I started, but he stopped me.

"You still cannot come out alone...?"He asked. I felt a rock drop into my stomach when he asked, I felt a disobedient heat rise up in my throat. "...I can." I said slowly, and very deliberately. He leaned forward and closed his eyes, placing his face in his left hand. He looked like father when he was scolding someone, a rare sight.

"You don't have to act so tough, Yuki. Do you think of that night when you leave the school? Not all of the damn bloodsuckers are as kind and as sweet as Kaname and vampires like him." He groaned, his eyes weren't even on me, they were actually staring right through me, he was in his head somewhere. I felt angry that he had even brought Kaname up, or my past.

"You have to be such a smart-ass. That was TEN YEARS AGO, i'm not scared anymore." I was talking hard at him, yet low enough so as not to disturb the people around us. I began shoveling my ice cream into my mouth, upset.

"You sure can eat a lot." He mumbled, his glazed eyes now finding mine. I stopped with the spoon stuck in my mouth. Was he trying to push my buttons? What was wrong with him today? We were having so much fun... I've let him spend too much time in his brain by himself.

"Zero! You're being weird. It's not fair that you know everything about me, when I don't know much about you! I don't know how many sibling you have, or what schools you went to or-" I began spouting nonsense, but I was stopped cold at the sound of Zero's voice.

"I have a younger brother." His voice was quiet and unfeeling. His eyes were blank, I couldn't see past the icy lavender iris'. "He died... on that day."

"Zero..." Zero had a brother once... but he was gone. It was a horrible truth, and I could understand a little more why he was always so cold to everyone, even me. He lost his brother... to a vampire.

"Sorry to interrupt, but are you from the Cross Academy?" a different waitress returned with another girl and a pitcher of water to refill Zero's glass... but he hadn't sipped any yet. "But..." I started, but the waitress and her friend paid me no heed. "Oh you are! I knew you were different from other people! People from that class are so extraordinary!" She blurted, Zero froze, I could feel him getting upset, his aura grew with a deep red that made the air grow hot.

"Do you know Aido? He used to come in here for sweets... Please let him know that he's welcome anytime!" She bowed her head, obviously head over heels for the flirtacious Night Class Idol. Zero got up and knocked the napkin holder over as he left.

"I'm going to go." He grunted, already pissed off to no end. He had been too vulnerable after telling me yet another secret of his. I knit my brows together in frustration. When Zero was out of the room, the two girls left, seemingly newly uninterested in our table. I paid for our food and fled after him.

"Zero, did you wait long i'm so-" He wasn't there. "Zero?" I looked around, the pack of supplies was gone, as was my angered friend. I walked around, then began running down the alley. If he was upset, I didn't want him getting into trouble.

"Zero..." I thought I heard something behind me as I ran, and turned my head to see. In my haste, I bashed my arm into a downed fire escape ladder. I cried out as it slashed my arm, blood pooled around the wound on my jacket, soaking the soft fabric with crimson liquid.

"Ahhh..." I groaned, it really hurt... The stinging took over, but the throbbing was the pulse behind the pain, it spread all over my body. I shuddered, my jacket was ruined, and I would surely gain an ugly new scar.

I entered an open doorway to a eerie warehouse, it was quiet, but I felt something here. There was a slow creak, then a flash of power above me. I retracted Artemis and extended it against my attacker, who gripped it with immense force. I stared up at the creature above me, he was floating, ragged clothes and wickedly long, untamed hair flowed around him, his eyes were wild and red, long fangs were bared at my defensive form.

"Your blood... Smells delicious!" Saliva dripped onto my hand, the hand that was still gripping Artemis raked out to me, tearing at my body. Artemis was ripped from my hands and thrust into the crazed vampire's chest, the shriek was pained and inhuman, it hurt my ears being so close. I ripped my eyes from the beast to see Zero's long, pale hand grasping my staff.

"Let me... drink it all bitch!" The vampire was angered, drunk with the smell of blood. "Yuki... wake the fuck up." Zero's reprimanding voice by my ear, I didn't know what to do, frozen with fear, and the pain in my arm didn't help the situation.

"He's unhappy with me... Are you wondering why there are vampires in this place... Miss Hunter Goddess..." The fiery form hissed, walking gaudily around Zero and I.

"You were once a human right...?"

* * *

**Whatever could the mysterious vampire be referring to..?**

**Please review!**


End file.
